Abdallah al-Ajmi
| birth_place = Almadi, Kuwait | death_date = | death_place = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 220 | charge = no charge, held in extrajudicial detention | status = Dead, following suicide bombing }} Abdallah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi (2 August 1978 – 23 March 2008) was a Kuwaiti citizen, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 220. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports indicated that he was born on 2 August 1978, in Almadi, Kuwait. On 2 September 2003, attorneys Thomas Wilner, Neil H. Koslowe, Kristine A. Huskey, and Heather Lamberg Kafele filed a Petition for writ of Certiorari on behalf of Al Ajmi and eleven other Guantanamo detainees.Petition for writ of Certiorari, Findlaw, 2 September 2003 In March or April 2008, Al Ajmi conducted a suicide attack in Iraq.From Captive To Suicide Bomber Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: Abdullah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi v. United States of America A writ of habeas corpus, Abdullah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi v. United States of America, was submitted on Abdullah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi's behalf. In response, on 15 September 2004, the Department of Defense released 12 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Al Ajmi's "enemy combatant" status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 2 on 2 August 2004 — making his own of the first cases to be confirmed. Detainee election form Al Ajmi's Personal Representative's Detainee election form stated that they met for twenty minutes, and recorded in its notes section: Earned mention in the "No-hearing hearings" study According to the study entitled, No-hearing hearings, Al Ajmi was the first captive to have his Tribunal convened. His Tribunal was convened on 2 August 2004. The study notes: Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdallah Salih Ali Al Ajmi's Administrative Review Board, on 4 February 2005. The memo listed eleven "primary factors favoring continued detention". The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Ajmi's Board hearing convened on 4 February 2005. In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a twenty-five page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon R. England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous. The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 20 May 2005. Repatriation and acquittal Al Ajmi was repatriated to Kuwait and taken into Kuwaiti custody on 3 November 2005.Kuwaitis released from Guantanamo, BBC, 3 November 2005 Al Ajmi was freed, on bail, while he awaited trial.Kuwait's Gitmo men acquitted - again, Kuwait Times, 23 July 2006 The five men trial began in March 2006, and were acquitted on 22 July 2006.Kuwaiti court acquits ex-Guantanamo prisoners. Independent Online (South Africa), 22 May 2006 The Washington Post reported that the two main charges were that the detainees had helped fund Al Wafa, an Afghan charity with ties to Al Qaeda, and that they had fought alongside the Taliban.5 Ex-Guantanamo Detainees Freed in Kuwait, Washington Post, 21 May 2006 Further, the prosecution argued that the detainees actions had endangered Kuwait's political standing and its relations with friendly nations. The detainees' defense had argued that testimony secured in Guantanamo could not be used in Kuwaiti courts, because the detainees and interrogators had not signed them. Furthermore, they had argued that the allegations the USA had directed at them were not violations of Kuwaiti law. In an October 2011 article about the torture of other former captives from Kuwait, CNN's Jenifer Fenton reported that people who knew him "described him as unstable when he returned from Guantanamo." mirror Suicide bombing after release On 1 May 2008, Al Ajmi's cousin told Al Arabiya television that Al Ajmi had carried out a suicide bombing in Mosul, Iraq. On 2 May 2008, The International Herald Tribune reported that the three most recent suicide bombings in Mosul occurred on 26 April 2008, and killed seven people. According to the report, Al Ajmi's cousin said that Al Ajmi had disappeared "two weeks ago". However, a 2009 The Washington Post article reported that Al Ajmi killed himself in a suicide bombing on 23 March 2008, which killed 13 Iraqi policemen. A CNN report from October 2011 said the attack "...left six people dead, including two police officers.". Defense Intelligence Agency claims he "returned to terrorism" The Defense Intelligence Agency asserted Abdallah Salih al-Ajmi had "returned to terrorism". mirror The DIA reported: See also *Abdul-Aziz al-Shimmiri *Adel Zamel Abdul-Mohsen *Saad Madhi al-Azmi *Mohammed Fnaitil al-Dehani References External links * Identification of ex-Guantánamo suicide bomber unleashes Pentagon propaganda Andy Worthington Category:1978 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Kuwaiti extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Suicide bombers Category:Al-Qaeda bombers